thebrunette17s_world_of_ideasfandomcom-20200213-history
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Mojo Madness
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Mojo Madness (better known as TMNT: Mojo Madness) is a Crossover Cartoon series made by and aired on Nickelodeon. It is a cross between their previous show, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) and the Crash Bandicoot game by Radical Ent., Crash of the Titans. The show started airing on Nickelodeon in June 14th, 2021. Plot This show, though maintaining the style of TMNT 2012, follows a very different reality from it's previous incarnation. It's near Summer and The Ninja Turtles (Leo, Donny, Raph and Mikey), their sensei Splinter and their friends (April, Karai, Casey and Orlagh) are all heading out for a nice vacation somewhere, but they're suddenly ambushed by Shredder and the Foot Clan. While everyone is battling, all of a sudden, a mysterious portal suddenly sucks them in and sends them to another universe. There, the Turtles meet an idiotic but kind-hearted Bandicoot named Crash and his family (his genius sister, Coco and genetically altered adopted older brother, Crunch). They are then told by the Bandicoot's mask guardian, Aku Aku, that they have all arrived under some very strange circumstances that even he can't comprehend. But they are soon to discover that Shredder has entered this new world as well, and he's even manipulated Crash's arch-nemesis, Dr. Neo Cortex, to steal a magical mutation substance known as Mojo to not just create all kinds of monstrous mutant soldiers, but to create an all-powerful monster that will destroy the Wumpa Islands and help him to take over the world (with the allience of his niece, Nina, his right-hand man, Dr. N. Gin, his mutant tiger bodyguard, Tiny, and the evil twin brother of Aku Aku, Uka Uka)! And so, it's up to the Turtles, Crash and all their friends and family to put a stop to Shredder and Cortex's evil plans and save not just the Bandicoot's home, but even the entire world. Characters From the TMNT Universe * Leonardo/Leo (voiced by Seth Green)- The eldest brother and leader of the Ninja Turtles. He is strong, mature and also kind mutant who is willing to fight to protect his friends and family. A very serious and disciplined Turtle, Leo sees himself as the responsible one of his brothers, * Donatello/Donnie (voiced by Rob Paulsen)- The second oldest and smartest of his brothers. He has a huge crush on April and is currently in a relationship with her in season 3 onwards. He usually designs the newer tools and weapons that his allies can use, which could be why he has a friendly rivalry with Coco. * Raphael/Raph '''(voiced by Sean Austin)- The second oldest of the Turtles, and the one with the most attitude. His main weapons are two Sai shurikens. Raph is very hot-headed, aggressive and snarky, often loving to fight even when he's critically injured. He does also share a strong rivalry with Crunch, even though they deep down do share a true friendship. Despite his brawny nature and attitude, he still has a heart of gold and will crack open anyone's skulls if they dare to harm his brothers or anyone else. * '''Michelangelo/Mikey (voiced by Greg Cipes)- The youngest of the Turtles who is a huge fan of pizza, pranking, skateboarding and video games. His main weapons is a pair of nunchucks. He is best buddies with Crash, both of them being the "wild ones" of their families. They both enjoy messing around together, skateboarding (with Crash using Aku Aku as a skateboard). He's also very creative, coming up with thousands of great ideas, some often appealing to Coco and Orlagh. * Master Splinter '''(voiced by Hoon Lee)- A mutant sewer rat and the sensei and father-figure for the Turtles. He is very calm and in control of his emotions, often being the voice of reason and offering wisdoms to his children and friends. He trains the Turtles, their friends and very recently Orlagh through the art of Ninjitsu. He managed to become good friends with Aku Aku for the things that they both have in common, those things being their levels of wisdom, their father-like tendencies and * '''April O'Neil (voiced by Mae Whitman)- A teenage girl and the good friend of the Ninja Turtles. She may look like an ordinary girl, but she also has incredible psychic powers inherited by her mother. In season 3 onwards, she is currently in a relationship with Donnie. She's an outgoing, sociable, but also tough-as-nails girl who * Karai/Miwa Hamato '''(voiced by Kelly Hu)- The daughter of Master Splinter and love interest to Leo. Karai is a confident, rebellious, but also very honorable and compassionate, looking out for others whenever they're in danger. Like her father, she highly goes against killing anyone, wanting to fight with honor, grace and mercy rather than for blood and destruction. She has the special ability to transform back and forth from a human into a mutant snake, much to the fear and chagrin of Cortex. * '''Casey Jones (voiced by Josh Peck)- An arrogant but good-natured young man who went to the same college as April. He and April are close friends, but Casey often likes to flirt with April, much to Donnie's jealousy. He is skilled at playing ice hockey * Orlagh (voiced by TheBrunette-17)- A young girl hailing from Ireland and a friend to the Turtles, as well as being the newest pupil of Master Splinter. She is a very kind, quirky and imaginative, albeit rather stubborn young lady who just wants to make friends with other people. Even in the darkest and most tense of moments, she still tries to remain optimistic and make things right in any way she can. She also has a huge crush on Dogpound, being able to show him true kindness when he's in need of it most. She found it easy becoming friends with N. Gin for their similar likes and even works alongside Uka Uka on a few occasions. * Dogpound (voiced by Clancy Brown)- A mutant Akita dog and cohort to Fishface. He usually comes off as rather proud, arrogant and mean-spirited, but deep down he may also be rather insecure. In the first season, he started of as an enemy of the Ninja Turtles and Bandicoots by serving Shredder and helping him to achieve his supposed goals for world domination, but very later on in the second season, he begins developing a friendship with Orlagh, making him rather wary and unsure of continuing to be evil or not. * Fishface (voiced by Christian Lanz)- A Brazillian-accented mutant Snakehead fish with robotic legs and cohort to Dogpound. He is incredibly short-tempered, cunning and bloodthirsty, usually wielding a balisword for combat. In the first season, along with Dogpound, he started of as a villain serving Shredder and was the arch-rival to Raph, but in the season 1 finale, he decided to leave the Foot Clan behind as the conflict was becoming too intense even for him to handle. He also finds N. Gin really annoying at first, but eventually warms up to him as the series goes on. * Shredder '''(voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson)- The main antagonist of the series. Shredder is a merciless, cold-hearted killer and leader of the Foot Clan, as well as the arch-nemesis of the Ninja Turtles and their friends. When teleported to the Wumpa Islands, he learns about the mysterious Mojo and it's similar properties to Mutagen, which he decides to use to create a massive, unstoppable mutant soldier, one of the most powerful mutant yet. Though Cortex (at first) idolizes him for his ruthlessly evil deeds, Shredder hates Cortex's guts, sighting him as an annoying and incompetent little parasite who only gets in his way. No matter what bad stuff happens to him, he never thinks it's his fault and goes so far as to blame, and even fatally punish others for "their" wrongs. At the end of season 4, he gets mutated via the Evolv-o ray into the '''Super Shredder. From the Crash of the Titans Universe * Crash Bandicoot (voiced by Jess Harnell)- A mutated Bandicoot from the Wumpa Islands. He is very good-hearted and fun loving, but also gullible and a bit dim-witted. Despite this, Crash cares a great deal about his friends and is willing to go on adventures to save them. He's also really happy to have made friends with the Turtles, especially Mikey. He's the only one of the characters who doesn't really speak, but instead makes incoherent babbling noises, which his family is somehow able to understand. * Coco Bandicoot (voiced by Debi Derryberry)- Crash's genius younger sister. Coco, for her age, is a surprisingly skilled inventor, being able to create all kinds of machinery, such as one that could recycle butter. She loves and cares deeply for her big brother Crash, going so far as to hurt anyone who dares to try kill him, even Shredder. Because of her intelligence and sharp thinking, she's a friendly rival towards Donnie, both of them sometimes competing to put their genius to the test, but they do often help eachother when it comes to building new weapons and machinery for their allies. She also has a strong vendetta for Nina. * Crunch Bandicoot (voiced by Chris Williams)- The genetically altered, adopted older brother of the Bandicoot family. Despite his tough appearance, Crunch is actually a gentle giant, always ready to protect his little siblings from Dr. Cortex and Shredder. He usually likes lifting weights and working out in his spare time. He doesn't take very kindly to any rudeness, which might explain why he has a bit of a rivalry with Raph and often competes with him to see who's the strongest. * Aku Aku (voiced by Greg Eagles)- An ancient magical mask and the father-figure/protector of Crash and his family. He is kind-hearted and noble being, ready to take action when the time calls for it. He acts as a secondary mentor for the heroes whenever Splinter is not around to give advice. He has a lot of knowledge about Mojo Mutants, being able to sense their aura and. He also has the ability to possess and take control of other mutants, this special power called "Jacking", which works by Crash Putting Aku Aku onto the mutants' faces and jumping onto the mutant to ride on like a steed. * Dr. Neo Cortex (voiced by Lex Lang)- An evil scientist and the major villain of seasons 1-3. Cortex is very egotistical, overconfident and pretty much a megalomaniac, always loving to boast about how good he is at being evil. When first meeting Shredder, he is rather admirable towards him for his devious ways, not yet knowing of his true plans to destroy all universes and recreate them in his own image, and being told lies that he will help him to take over the world. He utterly despises Crash Bandicoot, in fact they have both been arch-enemies for years. Only near the end of season 3 does he join forces with the heroes when he finally discovers Shredder's true intentions. * Dr. N. Gin (voiced by Nolan North)- Dr. Cortex's hysterical and effeminate right-hand man. Because of the missile lodged in his head, N. Gin is rather unhinged, usually referring to himself in third-person and even having arguments with himself. He remains ever-fiercely loyal to Cortex no matter what he puts him through and expects everyone else to treat him with upmost respect, even Uka Uka. He's considered the underdog od Cortex's army, only having one (very noticable) secret base located on the oceans of N. Sanity Beach. Despite being mentally unstable, he does have a very , even having a few eccentric likes such as crossdressing, and sweet foods (muffins and maple syrup are his favourites) * Nina Cortex (voiced by Amy Gross)- The gothic niece of Dr. Cortex, and the only person who Cortex ever truly cares about. The thing is she's much smarter than her dear uncle and is willing to surpass him in terms of evilness and scientific prowess. She's more straightforward and has much more common sense than him, as well. Scheming, sadistic and tomboyish, she loves to cause others around her a lot of misery, sometimes for no reason other than for kicks. She pilots a massive spider-mutant mech called the Arachnina. * Tiny Tiger '''(voiced by Chris Williams)- A mutated siberian tiger and the bodyguard of Dr. Cortex. Tiny is a surprisingly very considerate, mild-mannered fellow who doesn't really like fighting others, but just does it because it's his job. * '''Uka Uka (voiced by John DiMaggio)- An evil magic mask and the younger twin brother of Aku Aku. He is a psychopathic, bad-tempered and diabolical madmask who usually bosses around Cortex during their evil plans. Despite his overall, he is actually somewhat aware of Shredder's true intentions, but wasn't too sure for it to be true. Eventually, in later episodes of season 3, he comes to the realization that Shredder is only using him and Cortex for his own selfish desires, thus he and the other villains leave him behind to join the hero's side so that they could put a stop to him. It could be because taking over or destroying the world was supposed to be his job. He's also suffering from depression and is going through Bulimia. Mojo Mutants * Spike- A mutant crab/porcupine hybrid. It is covered in huge, pointy spines that could pierce into anything, living or not, with ease. It's hobbies include ambushing it's prey, petty larceny and romance novels. * Goar- A mutant bear/woolly mammoth hybrid. It has very huge, powerful tusks that it can use to ram into anyone and anything in sight. It's also well-known for not just it's scary size and even scarier roar, but it's terrible breath, too. * Snipe- A mutant fox/parrot hybrid. This creature has a bunch of colorful but razor-sharp feathers on it's back which it can throw at it's prey like projectiles to slice them up painfully. * Yuktopus- A giant mutant ox/octopus/bagpipes/duck/scrap metal hybrid. It is the primary mutant used by Dr. Cortex, and first appeared in the second episode of season 1. It's designed to steal all the Mojo of the Wumpa Island, as well as making catchy music with it's bagpipe appendages. Despite it's frightening appearance, the Yuktopus is actually a very timid and sensitive creature, prone to getting scared very easily, but it does still remain loyal to Cortex and wants to help him achieve his goals. * Rhinoroller- A mutant rhinoceros/armadillo/smilodon hybrid. It is a tremendously powerful and dangerous mutant that can curl up into a ball to roll over anything, squishing them flat. * Shellephant- A huge mutant elephant/crab hybrid. It's one of the tougher mutants the Turtles and Bandicoots faced off against, being able to vigorously stomp on and punch anything into dust and even breathe fire from it's trunk. * Magmodon- A mutant tortroise/magma hybrid. It has very tough skin, strong enough to protect itself from the hottest of fire and lava. In the episode, "Fiery Faceoff!", Mikey makes a joke about it being their long-lost brother, much to the other Turtle's annoyance. *'Stench'- A mutant skunk/bird hybrid. It's a very stealthy creature, being able to hide in far-off places without being noticed and then ambushing it's prey with a concentrated and nasty stink. *'Sludge'- A mutant chameleon/frog/toxic waste hybrid. It is a very disgusting mutant, more so than even the Stench. It's body is made from poisonous chemical waste, which gives it the ability to shapeshift into anything it desires and it harbours very venomous vomit that easily poisons anyone standing in it's way. *'Scorporilla'- A huge, female mutant gorilla/scorpion hybrid. She can use her long scorpion tail to jab at her enemies, draining them of their bodily fluids. She can even swing her tail to knock said enemies into the sky. When she was first introduced, the Turtles and Crash were all shocked to discover that the Scorporilla was actually female, as confirmed by Splinter and Aku Aku. *'Ratcicle'- A mutant rat/ice hybrid. It is a very cool and calm mutant, not minding being insulted by anyone, but it's still able to pack a freezing punch with it's icicle claws and freeze prey solid to shatter them into millions of pieces. *'Battler'- A mutant bat/razor hybrid. It is incredibly nimble and athletic, using it's razor claws for kung-fu based attacks and can manipulate forces of wind to use as cyclones. It can also fly thanks to it's large wings. *'Ee-lectric'- A mutant electric eel/basilisk hybrid. It is an amphibious mutant that has the power to generate powerful electricity charges, even calling them down from the sky. *'Grimly'- A very mysterious ghost-like mutant. It's origins and mutation are a mystery, not even Aku Aku knows where it came from. It first appeared in the season 4 episode "Something Grim This Way Comes...", where it's revealed that they have the power to slow down time. *'TK'- A somewhat strange penguin-like mutant. It marks it's debut in season 4, along with the Grimly, first appearing in "Battle of the Birdbrains", where it used it's telekinetic powers to try and destroy the Turtles and Bandicoots, but April was able to put a stop to it with her own psychic powers. It also has a habit of dancing like Michael Jackson. Minions * Foot Soldiers (voiced by Phil LaMarr, Nolan North, Danny Mann and Lex Lang)- The human soldiers who work for Shredder and, as their title suggests, are all part of the Foot Clan. Despite all they go through, these soldiers remain loyal to their master with no complaints. They are the only non-mutant minions that Crash and the Turtles go up against. * Ratnicians (voiced by Tom Kenny, Jess Harnell and Matt Hill)- The mutant rat/chihuahua-like minions that serve Dr. Cortex. They are vastly intelligent, but also rather unhinged, often outright stating that they want to eat Crash and Splinter. Despite this, they are luckily very fragile, so they're very easy to knock down. * Koo-alas (voiced by John DiMaggio, Tom Kenny and Richard Horvitz)- Southern-Accented Koala bears working for Tiny Tiger. Despite their blithering stupidity, they are hard-working builders, striving to gather minerals to construct Cortex's machinery. * Doom Monkeys (voiced by Richard Horvitz, Jess Harnell, Amy Gross and Sam Vincent)- Mischievous and super-bonkers monkey servants to N. Gin who first appear in the season 1 episode "Monkey Business". They are all rather childish and have a huge love for danger and pranking others, even N. Gin himself. They also like to go on long walks along the N. Sanity beach coast. * Voodoo Bunnies (voiced by Greg Eagles, Darryl Kurylo and Tom Kenny)- A tribe of spear-chucking, voodoo worshipping rabbits who work under Uka Uka. They first appeared in the episode "The Voodoo Re-Do", where they are responsible for using voodoo dolls to take down the heroes. They're also able to use their voodoo magic to call upon lightning to come out of their spears. * Brat Girls (voiced by Grey Griffin, Tara Strong, Audrey Wasilewski, and Tabitha St. Germain)- A group of female bat minions who work for Nina. They act like stereotypical teenage girls, being the drones to Nina, their queen bee. They're also very loud and chatty, which is why the carry around megaphones to stun others with their voices. Differences from TMNT 2012 Aside from being a crossover taking place outside of New York city, there are also some key differences from the original Nickelodeon series: * This series introduces a new character named Orlagh, an Irish girl and Master Splinter's newest pupil. * Karai is an ally to the Turtles at the beginning of the series. * Splinter is still alive and well in this series, rather than being dead after getting killed by Shredder. * Dogpound doesn't mutate further into Razhar. He remains in his same form for the whole run of the show. * Shredder gets mutated into Super Shredder, but not through Mutagen revival. Instead, it's through use of the Evolv-O Ray. * This is the only TMNT core series that doesn't star the Kraang. It has been alluded that they were actually originally going to make an appearance, but were scrapped due to time constraints. * Instead of Mutagen, there is a new mutation substance native to the Wumpa Islands called Mojo. * This series has somewhat of a lighter tone, having much more humorous moments as well as a few pop-culture references. * Not only is it Fishface, but it's also Dogpound who gets a redemption arc thanks to Orlagh's help. * Reception "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Mojo Madness" recieved generally positive reviews from critics and fans alike, IGN giving it a 8.2/10. It was described as, "A certainly unexpected, but very fresh and charming take on the lovable heroes in a halfshell, complete with vibrant, beautiful animation, expertly made fight-scenes, unique and enjoyable characters and truly entertaining and hilarious humour." Variety gave it praise as well, calling it, "Definitely a nice breath of fresh air from the original Nickelodeon series, and when it has the characters from Crash Bandicoot starring in it as well, what is there not to love? With a diverse cast of characters and an excellent soundtrack from a collaboration by Sebastian Evans II and Marc Baril, as well as a clever story and fun, jam-packed action, this show is ideal for not just anyone who's bored and wants to watch something exciting, but for the fans of both TMNT and Crash Bandicoot to join together and enjoy two things that they all love put together." IMDB gave it 4.7 stars out of 5 Gallery Main Characters Leonardo.png Donnatello.png Raphael.png Michelangelo.png April O'Neil.png Master Splinter.jpg Karai.png Casey Jones.jpg Orlagh.jpg Dogpound.png Fishface.png Shredder.png Super Shredder.png Crash Bandicoot.png Coco Bandicoot.png Crunch Bandicoot.png Aku Aku.png Doctor Neo Cortex.png Doctor N. Gin.png Nina Cortex.png Arachnina.png Tiny Tiger.png Uka Uka.png Uka Uka (Upgraded Form).png Mojo Mutants Spike.jpg Goar.jpg Snipe.jpg Yuktopus.png Rhinoroller.jpg Shellephant.png Magmadon.jpg Stench.png Sludge.jpg Scorporilla.png Ratcicle.jpg Battler.png Ee-lectric.png Grimly.jpg TK.png Minions Foot Soldier.png Ratnician.png Koo-ala.png Doom Monkey.png Voodoo Bunny.png Brat Girl.png